Seven Sins and Virtues
by SuperGleek
Summary: When things hit rock bottom for the Glee club. Each chapter is based around a character and a deadly sin or heavenly virtue. Please read & review
1. Diligence

Everything in Rachel Berry's life was worked hard for. Her voice was the result of relentless training; her dancing was perfected after attending five classes a week for the past ten years, her grades reflected the three hours a night she studied. She had earned every solo, every lead role, and every academic award she had ever achieved.

However, lately she was beginning to think that her hard work really wasn't worth the payoff. What had her years of relentless voice training gotten her? Eye rolls every time she began a solo.

What had her perfect dancing gotten her? Second best to Mike and Brittany.

What had all those nights studying achieved? Disdain from her peers and indifference from her teachers.

She wondered when the hard work would payoff, when would everybody finally wake up and appreciate the work and dedication she had put in.

After yet another Glee club lesson where Mercedes had insisted she take Rachel's solo and Santana had yet again managed to shred her self esteem she realized that nobody cared, not really. She realized that it didn't matter to these people wether she sang with perfect pitch or mastered the perfect dance routine.

The simple truth was she was there for their use, and when they had finished using her to win a competition or fight a battle on their behalf, they would discard her until she became relevant again.

It was like she had been working hard all these years only to become a tool for somebody else's success, as the starting point for Glee club, as a spying tool for Jesse, as a link to Shelby and Beth. She barely felt like a person any more.

Sometimes she wondered if it was all worth it. If it would be easier one day to just go to sleep and never wake up. The idea of not having to work so hard, of not having to face her disappointment when all her hard work got her nowhere was tempting, so tempting that she took her Daddy's bottle of sleeping pills and toyed with the idea of never waking up. Of course that would never happen, she didn't have the courage to swallow them, but for one glorious hour she had imagined she would have taken those little white pills and then she would never have to face her failures ever again.

At midnight she has smuggles the pills back into her dad's bathroom. (but not before swallowing two as a treat for herself)

She sets her alarm clock for tomorrow and lies back for a few hours of oblivion.

After all she had earned it.

A/N - And she's back again. Hi! So this is my new series based around the seven deadly sins and seven heavenly virtues. I know they're not very long but I had the idea stuck in my head and just had to write it out, so let me know what you think.

Too cheesy or cliché?

Anyway that all I got for now but look out for the next chapter, which will be the sin to this virtue sloth


	2. Sloth

Nobody could call Mike Chang physically lazy. He was forever moving, tapping, running, gliding through life.

Living life on the other hand was a whole different issue. He hated individuality; he hated expressing himself, voicing his opinion. Because once you stood out you had to deal with the rest of the crap that came along with it.

All the other guys he knew were suckers in his eyes, after all look at what each of them had to go through every day of their lives.

Finn's constant pressure to remain the top dog at McKinley, Puck forever trying to think up ways to enhance his bad boy image, Kurt's struggle to maintain his icy cool mask.

It was just too much, and really none of it seemed worth it so he didn't bother trying.

He did his homework but only the bare minimum, he was on the football team but he wasn't the best player, he was in glee but only ever sang in the background. That was who he was, the guy in the background because he honestly couldn't be bothered with anything more.

Then suddenly one day this crazy nurse gives them a blue pill and all of a sudden he finds it impossible to stand still.

And then he dances and it all gets shot to hell.

After his impromptu routine he suddenly becomes Mike Chang the dancer. Brittany insists on practicing together on weekends, Mr Shue asks for choreography advice and at Puckerman's party everybody chants his name until he begins to pop and lock.

He never wanted this, he wasn't Rachel Berry or Kurt Hummel the spotlight was never meant for him nor had he ever wanted it.

So one day after a four hour practice session with Brittany for a funk routine he stands in front of his mirror and wonders if he can even be bothered breathing anymore. He was a lazy creature by nature and all this attention and work was going against his nature.

He notices that his bathtub is still full and he notices that his hair dryer is plugged in. The whole thing would probably take a minute and then he wouldn't have to do a damn thing but rot peacefully.

Then he realizes he couldn't be bother dealing with the repercussions if it didn't work.

He walks out of his bathroom and flops down on his bed before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. He had an early Glee practice tomorrow morning.

A/N - Ok so here Mike. I really don't want these to be too stereotypical, so tell me what you think of this one, because I get the feeling this chapter wasn't too hot.

Also on a completely different matter if anyone reading this had read my 10 things fic do you thing I should add Lauren to the list? Because she all written out I'm just not sure is she's really in glee or if she's a temp or whatever.

Anyways next up is the heavenly virtue Chastity


	3. Chastity

Mercedes Jones knew the value of self respect. She was a strong proud woman who knew she deserved the finest in life.

That was her reasoning for staying so virginal anyway.

She knew that she was an acquired taste. From the over powering personality to her 50's black diva good looks she knew it would take a strong man to accept the way she was.

Now if only she could convince herself such a man existed.

Of course she already had the perfect man in her life .He was beautiful, well dressed, witty, charismatic and completely and utterly in love with her. Such a damn shame he was gay too.

Kurt had told her almost daily that she was the perfect woman for him, that when she admitted she liked him it was the first time he had ever considered a romance with a woman, that he loved her so damn much she was the closest thing to a soul mate he would ever find.

If she were so damn perfect why was she alone? Why was it that everybody she knew was paired off in happy beautiful couples and she was alone, with even she supposed gay "soul mate" abandoning her.

She had nobody to hold, nobody to kiss or touch her, nobody to meet at her locker at the end of each day.

She felt sad and lonely and cold most nights as she imagined her friends with their loved ones doing what she wished she could.

Mike and Tina dancing slowly in his basement.

Puck and Santana in bed attacking each other almost like wild animals.

Finn and Rachel singing a sweet love song together.

Artie and Brittany lying on a couch as he read aloud to her from a book.

Kurt and Matt cuddling together watching those saw movies that Kurt despises but tolerates because Matt loves them

Quinn and Sam strolling together hand in hand to their Saturday night date destination.

She pretends like it's all her idea to remaining single because she knows that if she told anybody the truth they would quickly begin to tell her how fabulous she is. She knows it's all a lie though

So after spending another Saturday night in bed, cold and alone, she turns her head and looks out to the doors leading to her own private balcony. She slowly creeps out of bed and opens the door. She looks down at the empty pool alone and wonders if it would better not be alive. If it was worth living a lonely life with nobody to love you.

Then her phone beeps loudly, telling her she has a message and she shakes herself out of this funk.

There's somebody out there waiting to love her.

There has to be.

A/N – poor neglected Mercedes. She needs somebody to love ASAP, whatever happened to that hot Anthony guy?

I hope I expressed her feelings of isolation properly. With these drabbles I want to bring a different side to each character, something darker and a little more real. Although I have to be honest here these are depressing the crap out of me, but in a good way? Doesn't make much sense I know.

So please make my depression worthwhile and tell me what you think of this and my whole sins and virtues linked to suicidal thoughts concept. Also thank you to everybody who reviewed this so far, it always awesome to receive encouragement.

Next chapter is lust.


	4. Lust

When people thought the name Santana Lopez the word sex almost automatically followed, because that's who she was, the self proclaimed sex goddess of McKinley high. She ever said no and nobody ever left her bed dissatisfied.

Sometimes she wondered what it was like to actually refuse to have sex, because when she said she never said no she literally meant never, since she was in junior high and Puck asked if she wanted to go make out in a closet at some kids party, her answer was yes then and it'll be yes tomorrow when puck asks if she wants to hook up in the janitors closet at lunchtime.

She ignores the empty feeling in her chest after each encounter, she sneers at the way Mike and Finn stare at their girlfriends like they are everything worth living for, she pretends her heart doesn't break when, after appending the night with her, Puck follows his baby mama trying to win back her trust.

She pushes these felling down because she needs sex, it's no longer a craving but a form of life support. When she comes home to an empty house or a half drunk mother the need to be close, to connect is over whelming. If she didn't have sex then she would have to face her cold parents or admit to Brittany why she cares so much if their having sex or not.

She can't face reality anymore so she turns to a quick fix, to the illusion of warmth and comfort. It never lasts longer that an hour and after each encounter she wonders if the illusion is worth the reality afterwards.

After fucking another random football play at another random party, she swiftly crawls out of bed and yanks her dress back on, ignoring the jocks offer for a second round.

She exits the bedroom and ignores the jealous, judgemental whispers from girls and cat calls from guys and she walks right by Mike and Tina, who just look at her with something that is dangerously close to pity. She quickly leaves the house and sets off home by foot.

As she walks through Lima's wealthier area she wonders when life gets better, when she will no longer need the illusion of love because she already has it.

When she finally reaches her house she decides to go to her tree house, the one her grandfather built her as her sanctuary, where Brittany used to lay next to her as she read aloud from Harry Potter book and where she and Puck smuggled beer and got drunk while listening to classic rock.

She doesn't know which one hurts more to think about.

She climbs up and sits on the edge and realizes just how high up she is.

One jump, she muses, just one jump and you won't have to deal with these feeling ever again and the idea is tempting, god it's so tempting she that she braces herself and closes her eyes.

"Santana?"

She snaps out of her daydream and looks down to see Mike and Tina, staring up at her with more worry than she's used to seeing on people's faces.

"What" she hisses, mad that they ruined her chance at freedom.

"The party got boring and we noticed that you had left" Mike hesitated for a second, "can we come up?"

"We have vodka" piped up Tina holding up an almost full bottle of grey goose

She stared at them for a single second, wondering what their agenda was before signalling them to climb up.

What the hell, she thought; at least they brought booze along.

_**A/N – Santana is one unhappy camper. I always got the impression she had a sex addiction, after all who never says no? **_

_**So that was lust, let me know what you think and thank you to those who have reviewed so far! Feedback has become my drug of choice. **_

_**Anyways up next is Humility**_


	5. Humility

Tina knows she isn't the best at anything. Technically speaking she usually comes in third.

She had always been the third. The third child after two brother, the third best female singer in glee after Rachel and Mercedes, the third best grade point average in her year level after Kurt and Rachel, the third best natural dancer after Mike and Brittany.

She used to enjoy her place in life. Good enough, but never the best. After all she wasn't the star or even the supporting role, she was simply the one with a couple of lines every scene and she was totally fine with it.

Then Mike came along and she knew she had to improve. Mike wasn't just a decent dancer, he was the best. Mike wasn't just decent looking he was beautiful. Mike wasn't just another face in the hallway; he was one of McKinley's elite.

Suddenly she didn't feel happy with her place in life. Before her voice was unique, now it was too weak. Before her dancing was natural, now it lacked technique. Before she was sort of cute, maybe pretty on a good day, now she was too short and round faced.

She would never be special or particularly talented; she had always known that she was never the best. This was the first time it had ever bothered her though.

It was only after she had overheard a conversation between Santana, Quinn and another random cheerio that she realized that she was in way over her head.

"So what's with Mike and that Goth chick" asked the random cheerleader, flipping her ponytail.

"How the Fuck should I know" said Santana, grabbing a book and refusing to look anybody in the eye.

"It's fucking ridiculous, I mean he's Mike Chang he could have anybody he wanted and he goes for that" sneered the Cheerio "and you did say the boy was a fucking beast in bed San"

"Who I fuck isn't any of you concern Natalie"

"Oh please like it's some big secret, besides we've all taken a ride, well except you Quinn"

Tina slammed her locker shut and quickly walked away before they noticed she was there. Mike the man whore, Christ the boy didn't even attempt to sleep with her. She must really be subpar.

Later that night at some random jocks party Mike drags her to she stands there in a tiny black dress and inanely high heels. She's wearing subtle make up and her hair is perfectly curled. She still doesn't look half as good as Santana or Natalie the red head Cheerio, who decides that tonight was the perfect night to tell stories about her and Mike's brief relationship last year. She really hates Natalie.

After having too much tequila and watching Mike give Natalie a too tight hug, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom and as she doges an intoxicated Puck attempting to grab her she wonders what the hell she's doing here. This is just stupid, trying to fit in with these beautiful talented people. She's never going to be good enough, pretty enough for anything.

She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror and realises that this is as good as she's getting, that third best is the best she'll ever be. The thought of having to live life like that, of always being a failure suddenly didn't seem like a life worth living.

She looked down and noticed the tiny sharp razor left of the counter, almost as if somebody was encouraging her. It would be so simple and effortless. She knew the perfect way to slice her skin; it was a bad habit she indulged in occasionally. Just two long perfect cuts on her arms and she would be done.

Just as she pressed the razor into her wrist a loud bang interrupted her.

"Tina? Are you alright I noticed you attempting to disentangle yourself from a clearly intoxicated Noah earlier"

She almost started laughing. Rachel Berry had the worst fucking timing ever.

"Yeah Rachel I'm fine I'll be out in a minute"

She threw the razor into the tub and headed out. She really needed to stop going to these parties.

_**A/N – Poor Tina, it sucks to feel worthless. Well there you have I, enjoy and let me know what you think, also again that you to those who have reviewed.**_

_**Look out for Lauren's list in ten things, it seems like she's staying so I'm going to write her up a list. **_

_**Alright next up is pride, any guesses who that'll be haha.**_


	6. Pride

Kurt Hummel had lost allot of things in his life. Because of some drunken idiot he had lost his mother, Because of his sexuality he had lost his freedom and safety, but the worst of all was losing his pride.

When the chips were down and everything was god awful he was always careful to apply his armour. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect clothing, and perfect icy attitude. No matter how bad things got he always reassured himself that at least he had his pride.

Then Karofsky started to push a little harder, then his crush on Finn got out of control, then Azimio started to throw extra slushies at him and all of a sudden he had no pride left. 

He was constantly bruised from the being slammed into lockers and thrown into dumpsters. His clothing ruined and his hair was always rumpled from the slushie attacks. He fell in love and put his heart out of the line for the entire world to see and got humiliated for it.

He honestly didn't think there was anything left in the world for him to hold on to. His father had found the family he deserved, with a son who could make him proud and give him grandchildren and a new wife to love and cherish. His friends all had loved ones to hold on to; although he can't say he blames them he did push everybody away including Mercedes.

Mercedes. The name used to make him feel a little warm inside when he said it, like he had just swallowed something sweet and rich. She deserved a friend who wouldn't get her in danger, who wouldn't get her pushed around. He had never quite been able to forgive himself after he saw the bruises on Tina's shoulder when Karofsky had pushed her.

Now sitting in his Dad's garage changing the oil in a random car after his father had left, no doubt to catch an hour with Carol, he couldn't help but think that his last life line was gone.

He had always held his head high and brushed off all the offensive comments, cleaned off all the icy corn syrup and picked himself off the ground when he was pushed down. Now he was just exhausted and beaten. It seemed as though Lima had succeeded in beating him into submission, he felt sick and pathetic and that just wasn't acceptable in his eyes. Felling weak wasn't an option in his eyes and now he felt as though there was literally nothing keeping him breathing.

He lifted his head out from under the car's hood and sat in the driver's seat. That was when he saw the keys in the ignition.

The garage doors were closed and all that was open was a small window. There were five cars sitting in the garage.

It would take less than an hour, more than enough time for the Carbon monoxide to do its job. All he had to do was close that little window and turn on the cars. He suddenly smiled at the thought of ending his life how he dictated. There was always something very dignified about suicide, about being able to choose how, when and where you end your life. Your decision and only yours.

He quickly walked to the window and shut it. No time like the present after all.

Just as he was making his way to the desk to garb the assortment of car keys somebody started banging in the garage door. What god awful timing.

"Were closed" he called out hoping that the person on the other side would disappear so he could continue.

"Dude it's me open up I got you some lunch"

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he pushed the button to open the garage door.

He was really having trouble remembering what he had found so appealing about Finn Hudson in the first place.

_**A/N – Poor Kurt, but at least Finn was there so save him! Got to appreciate that right?**_

_**Well that was pride for you. I really couldn't think of anybody else but Kurt for the role, he practically oozes pride and dignity. It makes me feel a little scruffy. **_

_**Well let me know what you think, pretty please? And as always thank you to those awesome people who reviewed. **_

_**Well next up is Kindness. **_


	7. Kindness

Brittany didn't understand allot of stuff. It wasn't just stuff like math or words or driving but stuff like people and feelings and bullying. She knew she was dumb, that she can't remember things for longer than like four minutes and she forgets important things like her name and address but she tries to make up for it. If she has to be bad at school she can be good at sports. If she has to be popular she can be nice too.

And that's what confuses her most about people. Why people at school act the way they do. She thought slushies were for drinking and their no fun when their thrown at you, your underpants get really stick and not in the good way Santana makes them. She doesn't understand why Karofsky pushes Kurt around when he likes boys too; she wishes he would just tell people the truth. She doesn't understand why people hate Mercedes and Tina and especially Rachel so much.

When she asked Santana and Quinn they get kinda angry and Santana just tells her it's because their weird and different. But wasn't she different? She still couldn't remember how to spell her name and she mom never buys her shoes with laces because they confuse her, doesn't that make her a little weird too? Santana just tells her it's ok because she beautiful.

She wonders if being beautiful makes everything ok. After all people forgave Quinn really fast for having a baby and lying and stuff, was it because she was really pretty?. Santana always got away with doing really bad things all the time and not even Mr Shue yelled at her and Santana was the most beautiful looking person she knew.

If that was true then why didn't everybody just make themselves really pretty? She knew Mercedes would be super hot if she lost like 40 pounds, and she knew Tina was almost as beautiful as Santana when she saw her without her crazy demon clothes that day when they decided to do Lady Gaga. Rachel was really pretty she just needed to stop talking.

The thing that made her really scared though was what if she woke up one day really ugly, then would people stop being nice to her? She tried to be nice to everybody because she was sad when other people were sad and she liked talking to everybody. But the one thing that she did understand was that not everybody was like her, that people were different and most of them weren't very nice.

So when she was old and fat and couldn't have sex anymore would nobody be nice to her? Would Santana go find a different, more beautiful girl to love? When she thought about Santana not loving her it made her chest hurt really badly and she knew she would do anything to stop it.

On Saturday when Santana is teaching her how to use the TV remote because the numbers were confusing, she asked again how to get to the Disney channel (High School Musical was coming on) and that was when Santana started yelling at her.

"For fucks sake Britt I've taught you this a hundred times! If you can remember how many guys you've blown then the fucking Disney channel should seem like a tiny number compared to it!"

Her chest starts to do that achy thing again and she runs out to the shed where her dad keeps all his hunting stuff before Santana can see her cry. San had never yelled at her before, the only time she had ever seen her lose her temper was when coach wanted her to do cartwheels with a broken arm in freshman year. You weren't supposed to say mean things to people you love. If that was what the girl who loves her thinks of her, what do other people think of her? She didn't want people to hate her, but she knew that most people hated everything because that's just the way they are.

She looks at her dad's deer shooting gun. She always hated it because her dad wouldn't let her play with it but he wasn't home now and she suddenly remembers that dead people are never treated badly. People were always say nice stuff about the dead, and if she wasn't around then she wouldn't have to worry about everybody being mean to her or to each other ever again.

While she was standing there, trying to figure out which button to make the stupid thing work, she felt Santana's skinny arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby" San whispered against her neck.

She was going to forgive her now.

After all that was what nice people did right?

_**A/N – Brittany really is the nicest person on the show. I always figured she was really perceptive, she just didn't understand what she was looking at. That's why she knows Karofsky is gay and that bullying is all around her. I don't know if I've ever said it but I hate writing Brittany, she is crazy hard to figure out, so pretty please let me know if I screwed up here. **_

_**As always thank you to those who reviewed, and the next chapter is Envy. **_


	8. Envy

Noah Puckerman was a jealous bastard. It seemed like everyone he met was somehow better than him, not that it was hard to be better than him he was after all a Lima loser.

The first memory he had of his father is when he is six and their playing baseball. After dropping the ball all day baby Puck finally manages to catch one and he looks up proudly at his father expecting praise to be delivered for his epic catch. Instead his old man is looking at him with disgust.

"For fucks sake kid Finn caught the damn ball his first try yesterday and it took you a fucking hour!"

That was probably when his jealousy really kicked in. It was Finn, always that overgrown fucker who managed to make him feel like shit. He had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect piece of ass on the side, the perfect fucking mother who didn't bring men home in the middle of the night.

His jealousy didn't just end with Finn, oh no it spread like a poison to all the other people in his life. He was jealous of Kurt's father, he was jealous of Artie's musical skills, he was jealous of Sam's good looks, He was jealous of Mike's awesome dancing, he was jealous of Matt's ability to blend into a crowd. When he was around the people he apparently called his friend he couldn't decide if he wanted to put a bullet in their brain or his.

During a really pumped up football practice Finn was strutting around like a fucking peacock, like he owned the damn field. Sam was stripping off his shirt, with the freshman Cherrios staring at him like he was their tween wet dream in the flesh. With Artie sitting in his chair on the sidelines, singing 'All You Need Is Love' to Brittany and both Mike and Matt flying under the coaches radar managing to avoid getting their balls ripped off, he decided he was done with this shit. People always told him he was worthless, always telling him "why can't you be more like Finn? Why can't you be more like that nice Mike Chang?" He was fucking sick of never being good enough, of wanting what he could never have.

Ignoring the coaches screams to get his ass back on the field he walks back to his truck, wondering what the fuck he was going to do now. Big revelations like this were supposed to empower people, not make them feel worthless. He sits in his truck and wonders what he's going to do now. Go home to a mother who hated him, go find a girl to fuck who though he was nothing but a loser, go back to practice and feel sorry for himself.

He pulls out the emergency bottle of Jack from the glove compartment and starts of drink. If there's one thing those fuckers can't beat him in its drinking.

As he gets through half a bottle and the steering wheel starts to look a little wonky he wonders how the fuck he's suppose to get home. He probably should have thought about that before he cracked out the liquor. If he drives now it's almost certain he'll crash and die.

Then he realizes the thought of dying in a horrific car crash doesn't scare him, it actually makes him feel relived. How fucking nice it must be not to feel like this every day, not to feel like the world's biggest loser every waking moment.

Really all he had to do was find a nice big tree and drive. He was wasted, any test could prove that, and people already expect it of him. He wasn't perfect Finn Hudson, who would die surrounded by his great grand babies after a long and happy life. He was Noah fucking Puckerman, his death involved drink driving and pills and bar fights all before the age of thirty. Might as well give the people what they wanted right.

He sticks the keys in the ignition and smiles before raising the bottle to his lips for on last drink, gotta make sure he was doing this properly after all.

"Boy have you lost your mind!"

He looks up and struggles to focus for a second. When his eyes clear he sees Mercedes Jones staring at him with an expression that made him want to crawl into a closet.

He feels himself being yanked out of the car and shuffled to the other side into the passenger's seat. He can hear Mercedes yelling and starting up his truck, saying something about sleeping it off at her place. He rests his head on the window and sighs.

He bet Finn wouldn't have fucking failed.

_**A/N – Poor Puckerman. This is one depressed glee club. Puck always seemed to behave badly because it was expected of his so I decided to expand on that and here's what I came up with. Let me know what you think and tank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Ok next chapter is Charity; can anyone guess who that will be? **_


	9. Charity

Quinn Fabray was always encouraged by her parents to give something away.

They always told her she had more than enough in her life and that somebody out there needed her dolls or her old clothes or her bike more than she did. The Fabray's weren't particularly good Christians but they honestly tried their best, so they always tried to give away what they could to those who needed it.

Quinn was constantly giving things up.

When she was six she gave up her favourite Barbie to a homeless child.

When she was eleven she gave up her first kiss to Mike Chang, because she knew if she didn't do it he would be ridiculed by Puck for the rest of his life.

When she was fourteen she gave up her identity to become a cheerleader because it would make her parents proud.

When she was fifteen she gave up her baby because it deserved someone better than her.

She was so sick of giving things up.

During one particularly cold night at the Fabray house she stands in her living room and watcher her mother. He mother was just like her, the good beautiful Christian woman. Judy Fabray was the perfect trophy wife, the perfect loving mother and the perfect Christian volunteer.

Every Saturday her mother went down to the homeless shelter in Caramel and helped the poor. When she asked her mother why she gave up a day of her life every week to help a bunch of dirty strangers her mother had simply told her that it was what Christians did.

Her mother had given up everything. She gave up her college education to raise her daughter. She had given up her pride when her husband insulted her. She had given up her daughter when her husband had kicked Quinn out and now she had given up her marriage for her daughter.

Quinn watched her mother pour a glass of gin and swallow a Valium.

She realized that she was staring into her future. She saw herself 25 years from now, alone and drunk downing sleeping pills because she had given away everything in her life.

She turned around and walked to her kitchen. She didn't want this; she couldn't end up like her sad lonely mother. She wouldn't.

Quinn looked down at her kitchen counter and saw her mother's collection of stainless steel knives. She picked up a large curved one and admired the pretty shiny blade.

She knew Tina sometimes indulged in a little self mutilation and she knew that Matt had tiny burns all over his body. If they could do it so could she.

She pressed the pretty knife into her palm and flinched at the sting. A drop of blood ran down her fingers and she wondered why the hell anybody would do this for fun. She sighed and dropped the knife, if she wanted to die this was definitely not the way.

She walked to the sink and washed the blood off her hand. There next to the paper towels sat a box of rat poison. Poison was always how the romantic heroines died, with a touch of arsenic.

She picked up the box and poured the contents into a pot of tomato soup and stirred.

Five minutes later she was in her bedroom with a bowl of soup a glass of water and a Valium. She swallowed the pill; after all there was no point in being awake for your own death.

She picked up her spoon and dipped it in her rat poison soup.

"Quinin baby! Come down stairs, I've brought the first season of seven heaven"

Quinn sighed and dropped her bowl of soup onto her desk.

She was going to give her life to her mother.

_**A/N – Holy shit Quinn was hard! Geez I hate writing her, I just cannot connect with the character. So there you have it, I'm not sure if I like it but it's the best I could do so let me know what you think of this chapter. **_

_**Alright next up we have Greed.**_


	10. Greed

Finn Hudson had never learnt how to share.

When he was younger he got everything he wanted and never had to give anything to anybody. His toy trucks, his clothes, his football; they were his and his alone.

Being an only child allowed him to be as greedy as he liked. After all you can't share when there was nobody to share with right?

But then he grew up and suddenly everybody was taking what was his.

Puck takes Quinn and gets her pregnant. Glee club takes his popularity and makes him dependant on them. Jesse takes Rachel and his status as male lead. Burt takes away his Mom.

It's not fucking fair. People just kept taking stuff off him and it was really starting to bug him. What was his were his and nobody else's.

It all starts with Kurt.

He never had any siblings and it really never bothered him, sure there were nights where he felt a little lonely but those feeling quickly passed. He loved having everything to himself, his mom, his toys, and his room. Life was sweet when he was a kid.

Then his mom decides she's lonely and she marries Burt Hummel. Burt's cool, he teaches him how to change a flat tire and watches football with him.

So far it wasn't so bad.

Then his mom decides that moving in with Burt and Kurt was, like the world's greatest idea ever.

Kurt had a way of overtaking thing, either by accident or on purpose. He had redecorated their room without asking, he had started using his t-shirts as pyjamas, and he had taken to sitting on his bed, fiddling with his football.

It was slowly getting more and more annoying, but it didn't really bother him until he came home to find Kurt with Puck.

What most people didn't know about Puck was that he had little to no friends except for Finn. He liked it that way, after all Puckerman was his Bro and nobody else's.

"Fuck Hummel you fucking animal"

"Years of bullying has given me a healthy dose of suppressed rage"

He walks into the living room to find Kurt perched gracefully on the couch and Puckerman sprawled on the floor playing Halo. The sight would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that Fridays were epic game nights between him and Puck.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Puck turned around and gave Finn a lazy, happy smile. That just made him madder, after all Puck never smiled with him, all he got was one of Puck's "I'm so badass watch me burn this cat" smirks.

"Dude your step brother just beat mine, yours and Sam's high score" he turned and looked at Kurt with a mixture of respect and protectiveness, a look that was usually given to him.

"You must be the most badass fairy ever Hummel"

Kurt threw a sparkling gold pillow at Puck's head and laughed.

They seemed so happy together, like they had been friends forever and that's when he realized that he had lost Puck.

Rachel and Quinn he could win back at anytime, Solos in Glee were easy to come by (It paid being teacher's pet sometimes) and all it would take was one win on the football field to climb back up the McKinley social ladder.

But Noah Puckerman was a lost cause. Their friendship was gone, Pucks admiration was gone. Ten years and he had lost one of the most important things in his life.

He didn't want to share Puckerman, he didn't want Puck to follow or listen or respect anybody else but him.

But it was too late now. Kurt had somehow managed to lure him in with his big sad blue eyes and awkward, yet charming personality.

Muttering a lame excuse about being hungry he ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His whole life was being taken away from him and nobody was going to give it back.

Suddenly he remembered something Rachel had been talking about in English.

"_It's such a shame Sylvia Plath felt the need to end her life, but of course artists like myself know what it feels like to have so many emotions, but then again sticking her head in a oven was a little over dramatic..." _

The oven.

When you're feelings get too much and you don't know what to do you stick your head in the oven.

Finn stood up and knelt down on the ground, turned a few knobs on the stove and quickly stuck his head in the oven. It was cramped and smelt like yesterdays meatloaf mixed with gas.

"What the fuck dude!"

He felt his entire body being yanked and thrown back into the kitchen bench. His head swam for a second before he could see Puck, staring down at him looking pissed and confused.

"Are you nuts? Your suppose to turn the oven off if you wanna stick your head in there Hudson!"

He thought for a moment about telling the truth.

"Sorry I thought I saw a mouse"

_**A/N – Why do I get the feeling there are a little suppressed homosexual feelings on Finn's side? Oh well take it how you will. So tell me what you think and I shall be updating soon. Next up is Patience**_


End file.
